I have returned
by sha-yushiko
Summary: I was in a cage. A trap. A dark hole so deep that even if the sun was right on top of the hole, I would not be able to see it…Who am I?
1. Past

~ Atsui Rukawa ~  
  
I closed my eyes as the wind swept through my hair and blew on my face. When I opened them again, I saw the leaves dancing around my feet. I saw sakura blossoms all over the place. The swing slowed down. I got off as soon as it stopped. I walked under trees and caught the blossoms and leaves. I walked along until I reached a bridge. Under this bridge there was a river. A gentle stream. For the first time in my life, I could live. Free. Without any disturbance.none at all. No one who wanted to take my picture or ask for an autograph. I hated my past self. I left home to become a star. A singer. Everyone thought I would be good for nothing. Not even for work. I was sad every day. I decided to run away from home. No one cared. Only one person. My twin, onee-san, Kaede Rukawa. He was not in when I ran away. He and my family were out for dinner, but they did not take me with them. I became a singer after three days. Someone heard me singing in the alley. They were amazed by my voice since I was only 6. I made albums for small children. Now, I am 15 years old. Onee-san would be the same age. I missed him a lot. I never saw him since I left. I wonder if he missed me. I am in a park, no one knows I am here. I left early in the morning from my hotel room. Ran straight here, and here I am. They are probably searching all over Tokyo. My next stop is Kanagawa. I went to America to get a new album made. I have a wide vocabulary. Spanish, French, English, Japanese, and Chinese you name it. I know nearly every language because each year I go on tour. I am a Japanese. I have blue eyes and black hair. I am 185cm tall. Very tall for a girl. I don't mind. I like being tall. I met a lot of famous people. Next stop, as I mentioned earlier, is Kanagawa. My onee-san lives there. I hope he remembers me. Oh no, looks like the "people" have found me.  
  
Crowd : There she is!  
  
Manager : Come here, Anaki!  
  
I should probably introduce myself. My name is Atsui Rukawa or better known as Atsi. My onee-san would call me that. I never let any one know my real name and I never allow anyone to call me that. I can't wait to go to Kanagawa. I hope onee-san would be there.  
  
Manager : Come here, Anaki! Don't you want to go to Kanagawa?  
  
I walked over and practically dived head first into the limo. The fans tried to get to me. The car sped off but many were still trying to chase. I sighed to myself. The manager was blabbing about not going anywhere without telling him first. I was in a cage. A trap. A dark hole so deep that even if the sun was right on top of the hole, I would not be able to see it.Who am I? I looked out of the window and closed my eyes thinking of long ago and far away. I soon fell asleep.  
~ Rukawa Kaede ~  
  
I ran. I jumped. I did a perfect lay up shot. Guess who was jealous?  
  
Sakuragi : Rukawa.teme.  
  
Rukawa : Do'aho  
  
I picked up the bright orange ball that had rolled away towards the corner of the room. I dribbled it slowly watching the rest of the players as they made shots and passes. A ball came flying out of nowhere and straight for my face. I stepped away and heard it bounce against the wall.  
  
Akagi : Sakuragi! What was that for?!  
  
The stupid baka shrugged and a stupid reply came out of his stupid mouth.  
  
Sakuragi : Self-sastifaction?  
  
Akagi thumped him on the back and pulled his ear.  
  
Sakuragi : Ngah! My ear is stretching Gori! Let go! Let go!!  
  
I held back a sigh and continued to dribble to ball with fixed concentration. I ran and jumped and made a dunk, guess who got jealous again?  
  
Sakuragi : Teme! Don't show off!  
  
Rukawa : Do'aho.  
  
Sakuragi : Nandate?!  
  
He proceeded to grab the orange ball from my hand and make a dunk. I watched, annoyed with the stupid do'aho and his dunks. I turned around just in time to see Akagi pulling Sakuragi's ear again which made me sure that one ear was growing bigger than the other. Ayako walked in and held something up in her hand. Tickets? What the hell for? I got my answer immediately.  
  
Ayako : Tickets and backstage passes to Anaki's concert!  
  
I hoped you like the first part. Please review! 


	2. We meet again

RPG Hui : Yup! You're right, it was! Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
frozenfemale : Thanks for telling me that. Chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Hikaru Itsuko : Here's chapter 2! Have fun reading!  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
~ Atsui Rukawa ~ I heard the crowd. I walked up on stage and screams met my ears. Was I that big in Kanagawa? The music started to play.silence fell over the crowd. In the back, I spotted a red-head, a curly haired girl, a muffin headed boy, a boy with glasses and a girl with brown hair. Beside them, it looked like him but it couldn't be. it was time to sing.  
  
Hitome mite aishi mashita, Hajime kara anata o aishi mashita, Anata no soba o hanare masen, Sayonara to doshite mo ie masen, Chotto mo hanare nai de ite kudasai.  
  
The crowd was silent. Some of them cried. I looked at the back while still singing, he was still there. I wonder if I should invite him backstage after this. Oh yea, Hanesu has already given out passes, but, I wonder if he's got one. It has to be him.  
  
Anata to naraba sekai no hate made mo yuki masu, Anata nashi dewa ikite irare nai, Watashi ga suki da to itte kudasai, Itsumade mo itsuwari naku anata o aishi masu, Anata ga inai to watashi no kokoro wa kuraku nari masu.  
  
The music got softer and softer. Then, it stopped. The crowd regained their noise. I sang another song. A fast one this time. They danced along to the beat. I kept my eyes on the back. His friends were dancing but he was not. I longed to call out his name. I was thinking about him suddenly I accidentally said the name out loud." Rukawa Kaede." the crowd stared at me for a moment and then they thought of it as a part of the song. I was still singing, not noticing what had happened.  
~ Rukawa Kaede ~ I stared at her. Did she just call my name? Still, the others did not seem to realize it. She did look strangely familiar and there was an air about her that made me feel comfortable.as though she knew me.as though I knew her. She looked like.  
  
Rukawa : Atsi.  
  
Those words escaped my mouth without me realizing it. Thank god for the loud music if not, the others would have heard me.  
  
Sakuragi : Hey, don't you think she looks familiar?  
  
Ayako : Of course, we've been looking at her poster for so long.  
  
Sakuragi : No, no. As in, someone we know. There's something about those foxy blue eyes . of course, she couldn't be related to the fox in anyway .  
  
Ryota : Shut up and listen to the song.  
  
Those words echoed in my head as though I was shut in a cave. Those foxy blue eyes? Could she possibly be related to me in anyway? We never heard of her last name . I must get to the backstage after this concert. Was she staring in our direction? At me? The concert ended and we made our way to the backstage. I shoved my copy of 'Watashi no Kaze' to her.  
  
Anaki : What's your name?  
  
Rukawa : Kaede. Kaede Rukawa.  
  
Second chapter! Please review! 


	3. The accident

Her pen stopped dead on the disc cover. The ink flowed out but she didn't care. She looked up at me. Those eyes . yes, she must be her. Those eyes, I remember those eyes. I wanted to call out her name but Sakuragi pushed me away.  
  
Sakuragi : My turn!  
  
Anaki hastily broke off the gaze and signed Sakuragi's poster.  
  
Rukawa : Tell me .  
  
Everyone went quiet all of a sudden.  
  
Rukawa : Tell me . Atsi . why did you run away?  
  
No one spoke. I looked up at her.  
  
Rukawa : Why?  
  
Anaki : What are you talking about?  
  
Haruko : Rukawa, are you okay?  
  
I pushed Haruko's hand away and raised my voice a bit, as I had never done before.  
  
Rukawa : Why did you leave without telling me?  
  
Anaki : I . I .  
  
The security guards tried to pull me aside.  
  
Rukawa : Answer me, Atsi.  
  
Ayako : Who is Atsi?  
  
Anaki bit her lip. I knew that she understood me. Yes, it must be her. It has to be.  
  
Rukawa : Atsi, I know that you understand what I am talking about. You can just say it. You don't have to hide anymore.  
  
The others were silent. The do'aho broke the silence. Fo once in my life, I was thankful toward him.  
  
Sakuragi : Anaki is.this.um.Atsi person?  
  
Anaki : .  
  
She looked at me with her eyes, my eyes, our eyes. She took a deep breath and said.  
  
Anaki : Yes, I am. Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want any rumors flying around. They nodded promising not to do so. Still, those words kept playing in my head. My mother and father was glad she was gone. They never reported it to the police and said to promise that I wouldn't do it or they will get me involved as well. I did not want to go to jail. I was only 6 then. Suddenly, all my feelings that I had been keeping so well hidden burst out at her.  
  
Rukawa : Anaki, no, Atsui.tell me why the hell did you run away?!  
  
I punched one of the guards. Sticks were swishing around and one accidentally hit me on the throat. I nearly threw up, choking. My head hung downwards. My feet became limp. My eyes closed and all I could see was darkness. I tried to reach out a hand for her before I passed out cold. My attempt failed.  
  
~ Atsui Rukawa ~ I ran toward my unconscious brother and lifted his head. The guard had hit him too hard. He did not look too good. I asked the girl with curly hair to call an ambulance. It came 5 minutes later. At the hospital.  
  
Doctor : Your name please.  
  
Atsui : Anaki.  
  
He didn't seem surprised meeting a famous singer face to face. It was as if he had done so many times.  
  
Doctor : Your IC please.  
  
Atsui : Sure.  
  
I settled the bills with the doctor. All the patients stared at me when I entered the building. I smiled and continued walking straight toward my brother's ward. The doctor said that the blow on his throat caused an injury at the throat so he may not be able to talk for a while. I was stunned at first but recovered after a while. I never meant to leave without telling him. I opened the door of his ward and went in. There he was, sleeping, in the bed. I saw Haruko, Sakuragi and Ayako sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
Sakuragi : I can't believe that I am in the same room as the stupid kitsune.  
  
Haruko : Shh! You might wake him up.  
  
Ayako : I see that you really care about him, Haruko-chan.  
  
Haruko : Nani?!  
  
Sakuragi : Haruko!!!!  
  
Atsui : Shhhhhs!!! Don't shout.  
  
Sakuragi : Gomene.  
  
Behind the curtains, I could hear him breathing softly. I pulled it back an inch and saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed. It reminded me of the time when we were small. I left a few hours later. 


	4. Smile

Xiaoj : Sorry if I made any mistakes. Heh heh..  
  
Hikaru Itsuko : Here's chapter 3! Smile! Enjoy reading!  
  
KISS rocks : Thanks for submitting your review.  
  
ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!  
  
~Rukawa Kaede~  
  
Two days has passed since the accident happened. Akagi walked into the court with Mr. Anzai. They looked quite pleased. The do'aho asked the question that I was wondering.  
  
Sakuragi : Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?  
  
Akagi : We managed to get Ryonan to have a practice game with us.  
  
Sakuragi : Ah! Sendo, I'll beat you!  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That do'aho kept talking about beating people so loudly. I spun the ball on the tip of my index finger. The do'aho was staring at me.  
  
Rukawa : What do you want, do'aho?  
  
Sakuragi : You! Stupid! Rukawa!  
  
I was just about to reply when the gym door slid open.  
  
Atsui : Ohayo, Anzai-sensei. Hajimemashite. Kaede-kun!  
  
The ball went through the hoop. I turned around and almost smiled at her. Almost. I nodded at her to signify that I was taking notice of her.  
  
Atsui : Come on! Tsugi is waiting!  
  
Tsugi? Who the heck is that? Do I know him? Anyway, I had absolutely no idea why she was here. Oh, yea, she's here to pick me up, I think. Anyway, basketball practice would be ending in about five more minutes. So, I packed my things and bowed at Anzai sensei before leaving. While we crossed to school compound to Atsi's limousine, many people stared at us. I didn't care much. I looked at Atsi. All she was doing was smiling at them. When we finally reached the limo, She dived in head first. When I got in after her and shut the door, she started complaining about it at once.  
  
Atsui : I hate it! They never leave us alone!  
  
Rukawa : . . .  
  
Atsui : Opps, sorry, I forgot you can't talk yet.  
  
I only turned to face the tinted window. We were passing a quiet neighborhood. No cars at all but a lot of the trees that looked as if some one had put a big pink blanket over them. I leaned back against the seat. So, Tsugi was the driver, eh? Not that I care anyway. Closing my eyes, I was about to fall asleep when Atsi hit me in the stomach. Grumbling, I opened an eye.  
  
Rukawa : What was that for?  
  
Atsui : We're at your house.  
  
Really? That was fast. Maybe it's because I wasn't sleeping and riding my bike home at the same time. I shrugged.  
  
Rukawa : Let's go to your house.  
  
Atsui : Huh?  
  
Instead of replying, I fell asleep, too tired to talk.  
~Atsui Rukawa~ It has been a week since I came to Kanagawa. Today, I just received the news that I had been dreading ever since I came here.  
  
.Anaki, this is your manager. Don't forget that you will be going to Osaka in two more weeks. That will be all.  
  
I can't believe it. My manager had used his brains this time and left the message on the voice recorder. I couldn't argue. I tried calling him but whenever he heard me trying to explain to him that I want to stay in Kanagawa, he says no and hangs up. I'm just so furious. Anyway, at least I'll be able to see my brother play a game against Ryonan High. I heard that they are quite good. I looked into the mirror. At myself. It's times like this that I hate myself. All I can see is a girl who can't even go out and tell her manager that enough is enough. A girl that couldn't protect her brother. Just curling up into a tight ball. Hiding away from the world and the truth. I raised my first, clenched it tightly and punched the mirror. It shattered. Into a million tiny pieces. Just like me. My face got a few cuts but when I looked at my hand, it was as though I was wearing a blood red glove. Someone knocked on my door. I could hear the door swing open slowly. I waited for them to come and fuss over me. Instead, I could see the figure of my brother. For the first time, I didn't bother to say anything to him. I could hear him walking across the room towards me. He must've seen my hand because the next thing I knew, he was pulling me to my feet and half dragging me towards the bathroom. He washed my hand and applied a stinging cream. Later he bandaged it tightly. We both slumped onto the sofa. I held my hand up to my face, closed an eye and stuck my tongue out at it. I could sense that he was looking at me. I looked back at him with one of my eyes closed and tongue still sticking out. I tried to talk to him that way but only succeeded in nearly biting my tongue off. I gave up trying to talk to him and started squinting at him with me open eye. I thought I saw him.nah, it couldn't be.could it? I just remembered, even if I did ask him, he won't tell me. Besides, his voice isn't really back yet. I squinted even more. I leaned forwards and tried to catch his expression. Maybe he is smiling. Maybe. I've never seen him do that before. So I squinted even more until my eye was reduced to a little slit. I had crossed my arms and was sitting on the sofa crossed legged. He was sitting on the floor. I leaned forwards and kept on leaning because I still couldn't see him properly. I leaned and leaned and leaned and fell down with a hard thump. Now I was going to get a bruise on my elbow and my knee. Then, I turned around just in time to catch it. My brother was finally smiling. 


	5. Impossible

MINNA-SAN!! GOMEN NASAI! Sorry! I haven't posted the continuation of this fic up until now! SORRY! ^_^ Hope you'll forgive me and continue reading!  
  
~Rukawa Kaede~  
  
I can't believe it. I never smiled but then again, I just did yesterday. I can't believe it. I got dressed and made my way down. There she was her hand all bandaged up, two plasters stuck onto her face and eating a piece of toast. She must have got up early and wrapped her hand again. Now, I could see her fingers, only her palm was injured anyway. She wiggled her fingers when she saw me.  
  
Atsui : Ohayo, onee-chan!  
  
I sat down opposite her and was just about to pick up my piece of toast when the doorbell rang. Atsi jumped up and ran for the door. I on the other hand, being my usual self, didn't bother. She came back into the room with a big smile on her face. She shoved a shoebox towards me. Doubtful, I looked at her.  
  
Atsui : It's for you.  
  
For me? I opened it and got surprised instantly. In that shoebox, a pair of the basketball shoes that I had wanted since it came out.  
  
Atsui : Like it?  
  
I nodded. She wished me luck for the game with Ryonan that was supposed to be on today. The phone rang. No one answered it. The voice message clicked on.  
  
…Anaki, don't forget that you have a press conference today. Don't forget. No canceling it. That is all…  
  
I glanced at Atsi. She looked devastated and angry. I wanted her to come. She excused herself from the table. I heard her practically screaming into the phone to tell her manager to cancel her press conference. I left because I couldn't stand to hear her sobbing into the phone. I'm sorry Atsi. I got ready to leave for Ryonan High. Tsugi was going to send me there and then take Atsi to her press conference. It was a silent journey until we reached Ryonan.  
  
Atsui : I'll come and see the game if I can.  
  
I nodded. I swallowed as I made my way to the changing rooms and it hurt my throat. When I entered, Kogure, Ayako and Ryota were the only ones there.  
  
Ayako : Rukawa! Are you Ok? Rukawa : … Kogure : He should be. Ryota : Anyway, basketball doesn't really involve any talking so I'm sure he'll be fine. Ayako : The others are talking to Anzai-sensei.  
  
I changed into my uniform when I started coughing. My throat stung but it went away after a while. At least I still could play. After about ten minutes later, it was time to start. There was no sign of Atsi but other than that, everything was fine. Things only started happening during the second Sakuragi jumped to block Sendoh. Unaware that I was behind him, Sendoh moved backwards and knocked into me. I stumbled backwards and fell onto Koshino. All three of us fell on top of each other. My head hit the floor. My leg got crushed under Koshino's weight. I felt like coughing and when I did, I couldn't stop. It hurt so much. The cause of it was when I realized what Kogure just shouted and when everyone gasped.  
  
Kogure : Blood!  
  
~Atsui Rukawa~  
  
I ran out of the press conference room and rushed towards the limousine. Tsugi saw me and immediately started the engine. I slammed the door shut after my body guards got in and told Tsugi to head straight to Ryonan High. I couldn't stop thinking about the news I just heard.  
  
Ring! Ring! Atsui : Hello? Ayako : Anaki?! It's me Ayako! Your brother is coughing and some blood came out. He is alright now Kogure took his place. I think you should come straight here now. Atsui : I'm on my way now. Ayako : OK. Click.  
  
Tsugi stopped the car. I got out and burst into the gym. I went into the gym. Shielded by my bodyguards, I made my way down towards the Shohoku bench. I saw him. Sitting there on the bench. I walked towards him and talked to Ayako.  
  
Atsui : How is he? Ayako : Fine for now but he refuses to drink any water. Atsui : Let me handle it.  
  
I took the water bottle form her and sat next to him. I could tell most of the audience were watching us. I didn't care. I held out the water bottle to him.  
  
Atsui : Hey, onee-chan, here.  
  
He looked at the water bottle without much interest and shook his head. I tried my best whining my voice and asked again.  
  
Atsui : Please, drink some. Just a little. As long as you drink some.  
  
He glared at the bottle for a few seconds before finally agreeing. He drank it slowly. Ayako and I relaxed a little. The game went on smoothly but a lot of people were staring at us. Just what I hated, so I told them the truth.  
  
Atsui : He is my brother if you have to know.  
  
Suddenly, my manager came bursting in.  
  
Manager : Anaki! There you are! Come here right now!  
  
He was red in the face and definitely not in a good mood but I hated to leave Kaede behind. I had no choice. I followed him silently. I could feel Kaede looking at me but I couldn't face him. I haven't told him that I'm leaving yet. I got into the limo after my manager and got told off. I was just thinking of what Kaede and I could do in the two more weeks when a sentence that he said jerked me back into reality.  
  
Manager : We will be leaving Kanagawa tomorrow. Atsui : What?! Manager : Didn't I tell you that we are behind schedule? Atsui : Behind schedule?! Manager : I believe that you heard what I said clearly. Atsui : No! You can't make me go! Manager : You already signed the contract.  
  
I was bursting with insults to throw at him but I didn't. Instead I just let it all drop on my head. Just like a bomb. The hope of ever getting to stay in Kanagawa is impossible. 


	6. Returned

Here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!! ^_^  
  
~Rukawa Kaede~  
  
It was after the game that I realized that Atsi was never coming back. When I reached my house, I knew my parents weren't home because of the black windows. I had just slumped on my bed when the phone in my room rang. To tired to pick it up, I just lay there on my bed. Then, came her voice.  
  
Atsui : Ne, onee-chan, sorry I couldn't stay to see your game. I am touring Osaka now. Um, I hope I can come back to Kanagawa soon. Call me if you can. Bye.  
  
Like I ever would call anyone. I suddenly felt a large burst of hatred towards her. She never told me she was going away. She had repeated the same mistake she did when we were young. She ran away without telling me. Why? Why can't she just tell me? I felt so angry that I pummeled my pillow. After five minutes, I fell asleep to dream that Atsi would be coming back and never going away again. Ah, that would only be a dream. Damn.  
  
2 years later…  
  
I threw a perfect 3 pointer shot. I was practicing all alone in the public basketball court. I was about to pick up the ball when a coke can suddenly hit me at the back of my head. I turned around a saw a girl looking at me with her arms on her hips. She had a scowl on her face. Do I know her? She does seem familiar. I wonder…  
  
Girl : What are you doing? Rukawa : … Girl : Is this how you greet your sister?  
  
Sister? Atsi? She does look like Atsi but this girl had a huge scar on her face. It ran all the way down from the top of her left eye to the bottom of her cheek.  
  
Girl : What? You don't recognize me?  
  
I pointed at her scar.  
  
Girl : This? One of the stage lights came loose and fell down. Nearly killed me by slicing my head off. Luckily a crewmember pushed me out of the way. My manager is going to sue the company.  
  
She walked towards me and glared at me.  
  
Rukawa : Atsi? Atsui : What? Rukawa : Is it really you?  
  
Atsui pinched Rukawa hard on his arm.  
  
Rukawa : Oww! Atsui : The first time I heard you shout! I did it!  
  
I massaged my arm where she had pinched me. There was a red mark there.  
  
Rukawa : Are you here on one of your tours again? Atsui : Hmmn? Tours? Nope! I am staying here! Right here in Kanagawa! Rukawa : …Really? Atsui : Yup! I have returned!  
  
~Owari~  
  
Note from author, Sorry if it took too long to finish but I did it! I finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
